1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present general inventive concept relate to an image forming apparatus and a circuit board of an image forming apparatus, and more particularly, an image forming apparatus in which a power circuit, a high-voltage power circuit, and a control circuit of the image forming apparatus are disposed on a single circuit board, and a circuit board of an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus represents an apparatus which prints an image corresponding to input original image data on a recording medium such as a printing paper. Examples of an image forming apparatus include a printer, a copy machine, and a fax machine. An electronic photographing method is employed by an image forming apparatus such as a Laser Beam Printer, an LED (Light Emitting Diode) Print Head (LPH) printer, and a fax machine.
In order to operate an image forming apparatus, a Switching Mode Power Supply (SNIPS) circuit which is a power circuit, a High Voltage Power Supply (HVPS) circuit which forms an image, and a control circuit which controls each component in the image forming apparatus are required. In a conventional image forming apparatus, each of the above circuits is disposed on a separate Printed Circuit Board (PCB).
If each circuit is disposed on a separate PCB, a plurality of PCBs are required, increasing volume and manufacturing cost of an image forming apparatus.
In addition, a harness is required to connect each PCB, further increasing manufacturing cost. Furthermore, EMI (electro-magnetic interference) measures should be prepared to remove EMI element which is emitted from the harness.